conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Yirui
Sun Yirui, MD (Chinese simplified 孙艺瑞, traditional 孫藝瑞, pinyin sūn yìruì) is the current Secretary of Chinese-OIS Relations in the People's Republic of China since the position was created. He is also currently one of the foremost ideological leaders in China, being at the forefront of the neo-isolationist movement that led OIS to start. He is viewed as one of the most influential people of the 21st century. Biography Sun was born in Yan'an, Sha'anxi, People's Republic of China, shortly after the Great Leap Forward, in a wealthy family of diplomats from the Chinese Communist Party. He was very interested in politics, and often traveled with his parents. In 1974, Sun was asked to remain in Yan'an while his parents travelled to San Francisco. Eight days later, he received news that his parents had been carjacked and shot. Furious, he took up the pseudonym Guilherme Leong and boarded a train south to Macau, hoping to make a living outside the chaos of the Cultural Revolution. He was not questioned because he was highly ranked in the communist party and was able to pass for a southerner. He was raised by a teacher named Professor Hong Lum, and performed so profoundly in school that he received a scholarship. He successfully applied into the Chinese University of Hong Kong School of Medicine, earning his degree. After a year of internship, he applied for a job in a Macanese hospital for residency. He was able to sign up, and was accepted by that hospital. However, the next day, he found that his name had been crossed off the roster and replaced with that of a Portuguese man who had far fewer credentials. After that day, he refused to associate with anything relating to the West. He fled to Beijing, hoping to pursue a life in politics. He was afraid of being captured, but the new, lenient laws allowed him to reenter the country. In Beijing, he soon gained popularity as a public speaker. Later, he wrote Dao Ren Shang, On the Knife's Edge, a fiction novel detailing the relationship between the East and the West. The Chinese Communist Party was impressed, and repeatedly asked him to high government positions. He continued to refuse until 1998, when he was elected to the National Assembly of the People's Republic of China. He took up his post and continued it until 2007. He left the government after that, but he continued to spread his ideas. He traveled to several Asian countries, asking governments to band together to fight westernization, which became a reailty when CEAS was formed. Currently he lives in Tavoy, Myanmar, working as a writer, poet, and political leader. He is known as the core figure of OIS, besides Liang Dezhong. Ideology Sun's ideology generally reflected his life and time period. His philosophy was centered around Eastern distinction from the West. Along the political spectrum, he has not revealed his opinion, although he claims to be aligned with the Communist Party of China. He has always stressed how European influence only hindered the development of Eastern countries. Controversy The opinions of Sun are deeply divided between OIS countries and PAFF countries. He has, on numerous occasions, been called racist and Chinese supremacist. When he visited India in a press conference in 1994, he was attacked verbally, resulting in a skirmish that had to be put down by the government. Publications Sun Yirui has published several books about politics, which have been translated into over twenty-one languages. These include: *''Dao Ren Shang'', Chinese Language, 1983 *His autobiography, Unspoken Trials, English Language, 2000 *''Incense to Essence'', English language, 2006 In addition, he has been featured in many books, including One and a Half Plagues, by Taylor Campbell. The famous parody song "The East is Red All Over Again" was found on Youtube in 2008, by an unknown author. It compared Sun's entry into politics to Mao Zedong's rule, and the Cultural Revolution to the rise of OIS. Category:FW Storage